


【梅普/布普】捞月

by Icosahedral



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 月亮还是那么漂亮。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【梅普/布普】捞月

**Author's Note:**

> 没事搞的烂文一篇。

德米特里瞧见冻成冰的湖里扬着半轮月，要是水没成冰他就要用手去捞一捞那月亮了，可就算是结成冰他也想去伸手碰一碰。  
正巧隔岸的烟火放上了天，惊乱了敞亮的月亮，他只好离开。  
湖岸边的露天电影正播放到男主角亲人被杀死，他怀抱尸体发誓要让亲人魂归故里犯下罪孽的仇人将会被他斩断身体。女主角因眼见男主角为仇恨迷失心智决心从高楼一跃而下，妄图用自己的死亡唤醒爱人，可惜又因机缘巧合男主角没有收到女主角的来信只身一人前往仇人的城堡。  
［因为我已一无所有。］  
  
而弗拉基米尔忙着处理很多事情，他那时更像是一股努力去搅动死水的风，内敛又锋利。敛着唇角随时都会生气，一只手握着钢笔一只手小声敲着桌子。德米特里知道弗拉基米尔就在生气的边缘呢，只要再说错一句话，他敲桌子的手指就要掀开一张新纸也许右手握着的钢笔要被不轻不重地扔在红漆的桌面上了。  
总统先生就算生气也没有更多的表现，然而沉默就是这间屋子最可怕的事情了。德米特里努力捕捉到弗拉基米尔嘴角的弧度将话题更抛进一层，这时候总统的心情就随着扣在桌子上的手指变得愉快，像是死水表面泛起的涟漪，风一吹噗地就散了。弗拉基米尔才不需要这浅浅的涟漪呢，他要让死水搅出被划红的界限，让被淹没的泥从被水灌死的窘境中重新散出生机勃勃的苗头。  
德米特里为弗拉基米尔描述的未来而双手奉上炙热的心脏。就像是丛林雨后分尸象的蛇那样，德米特里又深知弗拉基米尔需要面对的屈辱不堪。  
直到那次他和弗拉基米尔以及大洋彼岸的美国总统的会面，并非说德米特里的政治立场偏向，他只是好奇于这位乔治总统对待弗拉基米尔的态度，为何能够容忍他的敌人获取利益。他们坐得很近，美国总统只需要往右边靠一靠就能闻到弗拉基米尔身上的味道，擦着耳边的距离讲话，被拍到的封面就得配上什么为了国家至上的，美俄蜜月期之类的文字了。  
“Good wife”德米特里为自己的联想感到一阵恍惚，弗拉基米尔才不会是个好妻子，他大概就是那个为了俄罗斯联邦终生不嫁的可怜女人，又或者说毒妇就算是结婚生子也还是毒妇吗？德米特里懊恼这一切，他如何能用毒妇形容他亲爱的总统，如果偏要与恶毒相连来形容，弗拉基米尔更像是从贫瘠土地里突然冒出的一朵邪恶的花。  
挨近的两个人令德米特里无法抑制地飘向明天早上的新闻报纸，那无聊的编辑会怎样用文字描述这场突如其来的会面，如此亲密的两位总统。  
德米特里明白弗拉基米尔与乔治的关系，正如他曾不小心撞开的那扇门。实际上，弗拉基米尔毫无一丝被撞破的尴尬，他从办公桌下站起来，像是从容捡起钢笔或者是随便怎样，还有闲心扣起被解开的西装。而那位，那位美国总统则用一种公事公办的眼神，以权柄要挟的态度看着他看着弗拉基米尔。  
德米特里自觉抱歉离开，他沿着墙边走，心跳闷闷的，如今这繁琐鲜艳的红地毯在他眼里只让他脑子更加昏沉，若不是墙面靠着让他知晓如何走路该会不小心在哪里摔倒。  
他一面为这撞翻的事情感到羞耻一面又翻起无数流言蜚语。这时候如果给他机会他也许能将道德过失写出个花来，如果有机会的话。  
其实到如今德米特里也是不能将跪在地上吞吐美国人阴茎的脸对上弗拉基米尔的脸，他总是做出不好的联想，但也没问过，还能有什么原因，那令人无法反问回去的空泛的大道理与无法拒绝的实际利益。  
德米特里叹着气把眼神移开，脑子里又翻出弗拉基米尔该是以什么样的姿态和美国总统一起滚上了床，听闻他以前也是这样做的，欺骗女人或者男人，然后拿着枪在他们心脏开上一枪。如果他是被胁迫的呢？被该死的美国总统用任何什么他所急需的所胁迫，被迫将膝盖贴在地面弯下腰用舌头去将美国人的阴茎舔好舔硬就像是可怜的被掐住脖子的猫狗那样伸出舌头讨好偷猎者。他该为此感到悲哀痛苦吗，是否要以挽救者的姿态将弗拉基米尔从这段不正常的关系里解救出来呢？可他要是故意的呢，就用弗拉基米尔被传成无数个版本的光荣的职业史，如何用花言巧语正中对方下怀的态度使大洋彼岸的总统都无法在弗拉基米尔蓝灰色的眼睛中顺利逃生。德米特里在短短半个小时里又一次深深叹气，是的是的，没有人可以不为弗拉基米尔真诚的眼神所倾倒。  
他别具一格的人格魅力几乎可以感染任何一个人。  
他还是忍不住拿眼睛去暼弗拉基米尔，瞧他敲在扶椅上的手指，他神情放松，眉头展开，嘴角随着乔治总统的话弯起。他的西装在暖黄的灯光下透着一层闪闪的银光。随着乔治总统过于频繁的朝他说话，那些不能被第二人知晓的有关于国家的或私人的，他的背脊就好似想起什么似的突然直立起来。接下来，德米特里就看见他的总统，瓦洛佳转过头来找他，瞧见他的身影又表现得像是放下什么心头大事一样朝他一笑，“别走远了，季玛。”  
他几乎能从总统漂亮的蓝眼睛里读出这几个字来，耶稣基督呀，就让该死的令人不齿的一切事情都滚出我的脑子吧，我愿意为他做任何事，哪怕是献出生命。  
他为自己的人生寻找到除去信仰之外的仰仗。  
但在德米特里排斥想象的画面里，到一张宽大的办公桌上，绅士们的领带被扔在地上，散落的文件夹收拾起来也够麻烦的。  
“你的总理真够喜欢你的。”  
“什……么？”弗拉基米尔努力去分辨乔治的话。  
乔治没有继续说下去，他嘟囔着，箍紧弗拉基米尔的腰吻他的肩膀，“没什么，什么也没有。”  
他只管吻他的肩膀摁住他的椎骨，他将阴茎抽出来，将滴出的液体蹭在弗拉基米尔的大腿内侧，将上身衣物算得上整齐的俄罗斯总统拉起来，“现在，总统先生，舔它。”  
弗拉基米尔挑起眉，他好像早就料到了，只是敛下眼皮就顺从将膝盖贴在地面就像被德米特里打断的那一次，他张开嘴用舌头去舔勃起的阴茎，其实他的嘴里的功夫一点儿也不好。乔治曾抱怨弗拉基米尔像是个没尝过性爱滋味的毛头小子，如果没做过的话，难道跟女人也没有吗？  
弗拉基米尔像是个待价而沽的站在俄罗斯街边的任何一个姑娘那样嗔道，“亲爱的乔治，你不如去找一个妓女怎么样，她们一定能让你尝到最地道的口活。”  
“你这样真令我伤心，只是不知道你是不是故意这样对待我。”  
弗拉基米尔几乎要为这位挑剔的客人再用牙齿绞上去了，“不要对辛苦的服务人员挑刺了，乔治。”  
乔治呛了两声又笑意盈盈地握住弗拉基米尔的肩膀，“令人伤心。”  
但很快的，当弗拉基米尔用舌头舔上去的时候乔治就再没说话了，刺激感令他心脏发紧，舔他阴茎的可是俄罗斯总统，他就像个婊子一样被他挑剔玩弄用来换取钱或者其他什么之类的，总归是那些东西的。乔治从不觉得妓女的行为有何不堪，他们心甘情愿，可这里要说的可不是因为人民生活问题导致的红灯区泛滥一类的，总之俄罗斯总统也可以被明码标价。乔治不得不承认，权利真是个好东西。  
弗拉基米尔警觉着乔治的呼吸，往后退却被摁住脑袋，精液几乎弄脏他的脸和衣服，他厌恶着往后退然后站起来，“这得是另外的价钱。”  
乔治替弗拉基米尔抽出纸张，“你这样显得更像婊子了，瓦洛佳，我觉得我们可以谈谈除了价钱之外的东西。”  
弗拉基米尔几乎是惊讶的，他张大眼睛，连接过纸巾的手都停顿，蓝灰色眼睛像是不会盛开的什么冰质的花一样，“那你觉得我们之间应该谈什么？”  
弗拉基米尔将纸巾接过来仔细擦过西装布料，“不要再讲这种话了。”  
乔治的呼吸一顿，但他还是帮忙替弗拉基米尔整理衣物，“你真是个冷血的家伙。”  
弗拉基米尔将最后一粒扣子都拧好，“也许吧。”  
  
德米特里曾问过弗拉基米尔是否相信命运，弗拉基米尔回答他：我相信命运，但命运不能让我变成坟墓。  
再过了几年之后，月亮还是好好的挂在天上，散着柔冷的光，落在湖里浅浅勾出轮廓让挑着力道的风去碰它。然后月亮又说，你一碰就会把我戳散掉，我不会再让你看见了。  
弗拉基米尔有一晚喝醉了，他扯着自己的领带，那是一条暗低红花的领带，“傀儡总统……”像是打开哪本杂志的封面标题。  
德米特里帮弗拉基米尔扯下西装外套，摩挲那条红色的领带，斟满酒的杯子都被打翻了。德米特里察觉弗拉基米尔变得更加爱你熟稔地坐在权利王座上，再不收敛唇角露出干巴巴的表情，权利赋予他不同的味道，以至于他再瞧见因醉酒而变得雾蒙蒙的弗拉基米尔几乎是惊讶的。  
他收起那些无聊的杂志，“让我吻你吧，瓦洛佳。”  
“像是吻情人那样。”  
他继续说，但他不知道弗拉基米尔有没有听到。  
月亮还是那么漂亮，手一碰就散了。


End file.
